you lost your chance
by erebus of darkness
Summary: when annabeth breaks up with percy and everybody forgets percy he seeks for revenge so he works for tartarus and steels the ophiotaurus and percy have power then chronos rise again and percy is the only solution, percy is evil.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist story so be easy on me**

**Declaimer :I don't own pjo I just own this story. **

**Percy pov**

Annabeth was walking strait to me and she had a look on her face that said that she don't know what to do or say anything so I asked her.

"Hey wise girl, you seem confused so what are you thinking about" I said.

"Percy, I want to break up with you" she said, and suddenly I felt the world twirling.

"What?"I said, shocked.

"Percy I want to break up with you "she said in an angry voice.

"Why annabeth, please don't leave me, I have nothing else, please I lost everything and I won't lose you."I said in the edge of crying.

"Look Percy there is another guy so we're over bye Percy" and with that a guy appeared from behind a tree and annabeth saw him, then she ran to him and kissed him lips to lips, then I saw the guy's face he was Jake, son of Apollo and I always knew he had a crush on her but I thought that she liked him as a friend, but it appears that I'm wrong.

"you!" I said in disgust and anger, then I walked to him and grappled him from the top of his camp t-shirt and threw him to a rock, then I walked to him and punched him on the face over and over until he started to bleed dangerously so I left him there without feeling sorry so I walked away to my cabin and laid on my bed thinking what is left for me in this life, the last time I talked with mom was maybe 1 year ago when she left me with Paul to Florida with their new born child, I guess they don't care for me anymore, and Grover is busy with finding demigods but that is not an excuse because he can always iris message me so we're not best friends anymore, and Nico is mostly in the underworld but at least he could try to call or something, and Thalia is always with the hunt but again iris message!, and everybody else forgot me after the war like they needed for the war and then they throw me away like I'm a nobody ,without me they would have been stinking in tartarus, so I laid there crying like a baby until I felt tired and slept .

I woke up tired and I still couldn't believe that annabeth dumped me, and I started crying again like a baby, then I walked to the bath and saw my face in the mirror, my eyes were puff from crying and my hair was messier then a satyr leg so I took a shower then dried my body and put on some clean clothes and walked to the dining hall and all of the campers were eating breakfast so I joined them, then I thought of annabeth so I sneaked a look on Athena cabin and right then I saw annabeth kissing bandaged Jake and suddenly I felt tears gathering in my eyes then I lost my appetite so I scrapped all of my food but then I remembered that I don't have a god to sacrifice food for so I said "to tartarus"**(god of abyss, father of typhoon and son of chaos)** then suddenly the fire raised 20 feet in the sky but I realized the fire was black and everybody was screaming in fear and then the fire settled down and everybody was looking at me in fear so I glared at them and their looked away so I went to my cabin and cried again until I slept again.

When suddenly I heard a conch horn so I want outside and I saw that everybody was in the dining hall like if there is an announcement and Chiron came in the middle of the hall and said "the gods sent a message to camp and said that after a month they will visit camp and stay with their kids for 2 weeks" then I heard talking all around the camp but then a thought crossed my mind then asked Chiron "so Olympus will be unprotected?" and he answered without thinking "Yes Perseus Olympus will be unprotected but it will be safe in Olympus so don't worry" and then a smirk crossed my face so now I have to go to my cabin and prepare my clothes for leaving.

Probably now you didn't know what I'm thinking about and here is my idea, Chiron said that the gods will come and Olympus will be unprotected so the Ophiotaurus will be unprotected and they are in camp, so now I must train for magic, because there is some magic that doubles creatures so I will double the Ophiotaurus so every time I burn him I will get more power and then I will make them know they have lost.

Then suddenly when I was in my room a man appeared and he was wearing very dark clothes and I felt his presence and his made me feel that I'm weak then he spoke to me in a strong and creepy voice "Perseus, I can see that you sacrificed food in my name and no one did that from a long time, and I can see that your thinking of stealing the Ophiotaurus and I can help you in that."

I asked him "How?" and he answered directly without thinking like he planned What to say "You see Perseus, you just focused on your water powers and you even didn't control them yet, and you have a lot of power in you enough to make the gods afraid of you, so I will train you for a month because the gods will come after a month, and I won't just train you in your water powers, I will order Hecate to train in magic so you can make more of the Ophiotaurus, and she will train you in more offensive spells so you will be more powerful."

I thinked about he said and then he spoke up "well Perseus what is your choice?" he said like if he is tired of waiting.

"Yes, I accept your offer lord Tartarus" and with that I started packing my clothes for leaving this living hell.

When I finished I went out of my cabin and then everybody sent stares to me like 'where are you going' looks then Chiron came to and asked "where are you going Perseus?" and I wanted to shout on his face and tell him that it's not business so I told him "screw you pony man" and with that I left to the forest and tartarus talked to me in my mind "now Perseus check that there is no body watching you" I checked then said "check" the he told me "now Perseus I will transfer you to my palace so stay still" and then I saw black fire rising and covering all of my body so I guessed that this is his way of transferring me to his palace so I close my eyes and waited, and then I felt that I'm in another place so I opened my eyes and saw that I'm in the middle of a garden, and in front of me a palace with statues of monsters and then I entered the palace and a good looking man appeared wearing a Greek toga spoke "hello master, I'm Akheron, and I will be your servant in this palace, now master let me show you your room ." then he guided me to a room that was obvious my room then I entered it and saw it from the inside, it was huge with floor made of marble and very beautiful furniture and I smelled lavender and I said to myself "he's the god of abyss and his palace is like heaven " and I laughed at the idea, I missed laughing so much then Akheron cleared his throat and said "master I must leave, anytime you want to eat just call and ask" and with that he left and closed the door behind him, then I laid on my bed and said to my self "they will regret this "


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you reviewers I felt happy when I saw that there are people that are reading this story, but please everybody who don't like this story please just **** please ****don't review, the people who will review like ****whispered touches don't review.**

**DECLAIMER: I don't own pjo and this is obvious so I won't say this every chapter.**

**Percy's pov**

after I put my clothes in the cabinet I slept until the sun rose in the sky, I woke up and went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and changed my clothes to clean one, then went to my room and called Akheron and he entered the room and said "Good morning master, do you want me to bring breakfast?" he is asking if I'm hungry? I'm starving! so I told him "sure" and he said "just a minute master and It will be here" and went out and closed the door behind him and I mumbled to myself "maybe I will get used to this place" then I sat on a chair next to the window and thought of Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary, they were the only ones that treated me the same as always, and I miss them so much, maybe I should ask Tartarus to let me bring them here.

I waited several minutes until Akheron came with a lot of food, bacon, bread, butter and jams, milk, egg and tea all for me, and I felt like I'm in the Elysium not in the palace of Tartarus" so I ate the food and I felt better after all this time without food, and when I was done I called Akheron and asked him to take the plates away, and suddenly Tartarus entered the room and I stood up and bowed for "lord Tartarus" I sais while bowing and he said "follow me Perseus, we will start training from today so you master your power" after he said that he went out of the room so I followed him to a lake and I felt the power of the water surge in my veins.

"you see Perseus, you always rely on your sword riptide, but you can shape the water to anything from flying swords to arrows and you can make an army of creatures with water, creatures that weapons will go throw them and can be killed just with fire or being told to die by their creator who will be you" and I felt like I have the world in my hands but I wondered why would Tartarus help me to have revenge so I asked him "um, lord Tartarus, why do you help me have revenge?, what do you have against them?" then I saw hatred in his eyes then he spoke "the Olympians always were careless to their children and heroes, when they need somebody to save them, they trick them and say that they love them and care for them, but after the heroes save them they don't care about them anymore and leave them behind like they did nothing, and the biggest example is you, you served them, loved them, almost died for them and they did what? They tossed you away and forgot you, without you they could have been in my domain Tartarus being tortured like the titans." After I heard his reason I have no doubt that he hates the Olympians, we're now officially in the same side, but Tartarus cut off my thoughts when he spoke "let's start training with shaping water like weapons" then I asked "how?" he answered "you have to concentrate on the water around you and what do you want it to be" he said, so I did what he told me, I concentrated on the water in the lake in front of me, but nothing no happened but I kept trying , _more Percy more _I told myself then the water started to shape but I realized that I didn't think of any certain weapon so thought _arrows_ then the water changed to a blizzard of arrows then I aimed to a certain spot in the lake then the arrows flew to the spot but Tartarus spoke "good job Perseus, you learn fast" he said in a happy tone, _he is so weird because he is happier than Aphrodite and he is the god of abyss!_ I thought, but soon Tartarus spoke up "now repeat after me" then he spoke again "πλάσματα της θάλασσας αυξήσει από φωλιά σας και σερβίρετε αφέντη σου" so I did what he told me to say when I said that the waves started to form on water but with every second it became stronger until I saw figures coming from the lake then when the figures came out what I saw amazed me, an army of man like creatures but they were made of water, they were armored with different weapons like swords, maces, bow and arrow, spears and axes but they seemed lifeless but they bowed for me and all of them said in one voice " our lord" I grumbled to myself "it's enough that all the sea creatures and horses call me lord and now more creatures call me lord!, maybe I should get used to this" then Tartarus spoke up "well well Perseus I see that you learned some of you powers but you should master them first" so without any word I practiced on shaping water on more weapons and I tried my new powers on my army and I discovered that I can make a wall of water to protect me.

When I was done it was nightfall and I didn't realize that I'm really tired so headed to my room in the palace, had some shower and laid on my bed, I closed my eyes and darkness washed over my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to gold testament,** **damon-salvatore-lover15****and everybody who encouraged me, and please people constructive criticism! Now with the story. **

**Percy's POV**

When I woke up still tired from training yesterday, I went to the bathroom and had a quick shower and changed to a sweat shirt and jeans then called Akheron and told to bring breakfast.

It was the same as yesterday and with a blink of an eye the plates were empty then I called Akheron to take the plates.

"Master Perseus, lord Tartarus wants you in the lake to start training in" he said and I nodded and he took the plates and went out.

So I walked to the lake and found Tartarus there standing and watching the lake but he noticed me coming and turned to me "good morning Perseus".

"Good morning Tartarus"

"Today we will learn how to water travel" I wonder what water travel is?

"I see that you don't know what water travel is yet, well water travel is like shadow travel but with water and it is so much easier than shadow travel"

"So how can I water travel?"

"You have to step in water and think about any sea or lake in the world and then you will appear there" _awesome now I can go anywhere!_

"Um lord Tartarus, can I go to camp and bring my Pegasus and hell hound to here? I can't leave them there because I feel responsible for them" Tartarus seemed to think about it.

"Well ok, and be free to bring whoever you want because as you can see there is nobody living here" _good now I will bring all the Pegasus's to here so camp won't have any Pegasus left _I thought.

"Thank you lord Tartarus, now I will go to bring them and make little mess there"

And with that I stepped on the lake and tried to think about camp, I shut my eyes and concentrated then I opened them to find myself in camp.

I went to the stables and saw Blackjack whining then he saw me and talked to me through my mind _boss where have you been? Nobody fed me sugar cubes here, please take me with you_.

"Don't worry Blackjack, I will take all the horses with me, tell all the horses to go to the lake after 30 minutes" he whined happily and I walked away, before I left I took some sugar cubes and threw them to Blackjack then I left.

After that I went to the arena to find Ms O'Leary laying there in misery, she looked up and saw me, suddenly I was pinned to the ground and being licked by the huge hell hound.

I patted her head and spoke "they didn't treat well, didn't they?" I felt anger gathering in me then I had an idea, why don't I steal the Golden Fleece, _let's make them suffer for their mistakes_.

Then I went to the pine tree guarded by Peleus and saw the Golden Fleece shining between the branches of the tree.

Then without wasting any time I uncapped riptide and attacked Peleus and signaled to Ms O'Leary to fight with me then she lunged at him, I took the chance and climbed the tree and snatched the Golden Fleece and climbed down.

I shouted for Ms O'Leary to follow me but she seemed wanting to finish the fight so I stood there watching the dragon and the hell hound fighting until Ms O'Leary bet him on the neck and he fell down bleeding.

Then she looked at me and barked a happy bark like saying _look at what I did to him_, I laughed and I sprinted to the lake to see all the horses waiting there.

I stepped in the water but before I went back to Tartarus I raised the water and let it hit the cabins sending piles of wood and stones to the ground, I watched the destruction I made and smiled, then I water travelled all the horses and Ms O'Leary and I to Tartarus palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

It had been two days since Percy left camp. Two days of misery and sadness.

It was a big mistake that I broke up with him, because I found out that Jake is a cheater and I was an idiot for breaking up with Percy, right now I'm in Athena cabin sitting on my bed and crying, my siblings are comforting me and telling me it's ok, _no it's not I broke up with the most caring and loving person for some fucking son of Apollo, _I remembered the memory of me finding out that Jake was cheating on me.

***flash back***

I was walking to the Apollo cabin because I wanted to see Jake but when I entered the cabin I was surprised from the thing I was seeing, Jake was in the middle of a make out session with some girl.

"You cheating bastard, I left Percy for you and you cheat on me, I cheated on Percy with you for three months, three fucking months and you cheat on me" I said while crying, so walked to them and punched him on his face so he fell on the ground with blood streaming from his nose.

Before I walked away he said "That's why I cheated on you, because you scare me" I screamed and kicked him on his manly area, he doubled over the ground from the pain then I left the cabin and went to my cabin.

When I entered the cabin all my siblings gasped and all of them ran to me, everybody asked me questions but my brother Malcolm, the closest brother to me, shushed all of them and told them he will talk to me, the waited fro them to get out, so he spoke up "Annabeth what happened?".

"Jake"

A sob

"Was" another sob.

"Cheating on me"

"That fucking asshole, I never liked him, he will regret it, you know, I always liked Percy because he cared about you more than anything" with that he left the cabin and the others came in and comforted me, I knew that they eavesdropped the conversation between me and Malcolm so I didn't ask them how they knew.

"You asshole, you cheat on Annabeth huh? Well take that!" I heard from outside and I recognized the voice as Malcolm's so I walked to the door and wondered what is happening.

Jake was pinned to the floor and Malcolm was punching him like crazy but campers separated them but Malcolm wasn't happy about that. "Leave me kill that asshole, he deserves to die" he escaped from their grasp and started to punch him again but this time Chiron came and shouted. "Separate them now!" and with that the campers separated them and Malcolm didn't escape this time because Chiron is here.

They took him to the big house, I took a closer look at Jake, and his nose was bleeding and his whole face was torn up.

***end of flash back***

We heard some barking of a hellhound near the place but when the barking stopped we looked from the window, we saw Peleus laying on the ground and beaten up.

But something broke our thoughts, we heard crashing noises and we saw a lot amount of water flying and destroying anything on its way and it crashed our cabin into pieces.

When the water stopped we tried to get out of the wreck of the cabins Chiron called for a meeting for counselors of the cabins.

When the meeting started Chiron announced. "The Pegasus's were stolen and Peleus is attacked and the Golden Fleece is stolen, so there will be a quest to retrieve the fleece, and I person from each cabin will go in this quest" _oh boy, not again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if I don't update very much, but guess what! I'm grounded because I got bad grades, they took my laptop maybe for two months, but don't worry nothing will stop me from writing for my dear readers, so bye! **

**Percy's Pov **

When Tartarus saw us he was shocked from something, I don't know what exactly maybe because he expected less creatures with me but it was the opposite "I didn't expect that much but good job Perseus! And by the way that was some pretty bang up job there"

"Well thank you, I was going to do more but I wanted to leave some for later" I lied because I still can't hurt them.

After that he ordered some servants to take the Pegasus's to some stables full of sugar cubes, and Mrs. O'Leary to some place but I was worried, but Tartarus assured me that she will get some company from other hellhounds.

That day Tartarus didn't train me but I practiced some if my powers and tried to discover some powers, and surprisingly I did.

I was thinking if my dad was called the earth shaker he must have control over earth or anything coming from earth just like Hades, but the only difference Hades have control over things under earth like materials and the most known bones and dead bodies.

So I grabbed some sand, closed my eyes and concentrated on making it appear like a star, then I opened my eyes and the sand was like the way I did.

I trained more on my new ability and tried the same thing I did to create water creatures but this time it was created from earth.

I practiced my new found skills on the earth creatures with riptide till the sun settled behind the mountains; I went to my room and took a shower then changed to some Jeans and a sea green shirt.

I thought of an idea and the idea is: why don't I pay another visit to camp and steal all the ambrosia and nectar and all the weapons from camp so they will become defenseless, _yeah why not?_ _Ok I'll do it._

I called Akheron and he came to the room quickly like he was waiting for me to call him "Yes lord Perseus?"

"I want an armor that will cover all of my face because I will go on some small mission"

"May I ask lord, what this "small mission" is?" he asked with confusion written on his face.

"Some raiding mission on camp, and if you don't mind could you tell lord Tartarus that I will go for a mission?"

"Of course lord, just a minute and I will bring your armor" after that I waited maybe 5 minutes and Akheron came with armor as black as coal with a helm that covers almost all of my face except my eyes, my nose and my mouth.

I put on the armor and I looked like a war lord but Akheron spoke up "Just to know lord, this armor is a gift from lord Tartarus so you will rule the dead and all the monsters even Typhoon after all Typhoon is the son of lord Tartarus" I was delighted of what I heard.

I jogged to the lake and water travelled to camp and it was the same as the way I left it: totally destroyed.

Apparently there was a meeting for cabin leaders, so I have to eavesdrop on them.

I stood by the window and tried to look at who was inside and I recognized them all.

There was Katie Gardner from Demeter cabin, Clarisse from Ares cabin, Will Solace from Apollo cabin, Thaila representing the hunt, Jake Mason from Hephaestus cabin, Drew something from Aphrodite cabin, the Stolls from Hermes cabin, Pollux from Dionysus cabin, Nico from Hades cabin, Butch from Iris cabin, Clovis from Hypnos cabin, Lou Ellen from Hecate cabin and the last person I wanted to see Annabeth from Athena cabin.

They were talking about a Quist but Chiron said the Quist will begin after the gods visit camp so I have time for training.

_Blah blah blah! So boring!_ Suddenly everybody turned their heads to where I was and their eyes were wide open. I guess my thoughts were too loud.

"A spy! Catch the brat now!" Clarisse yelled at everybody and they were scared from the sudden outburst so of course they grabbed their weapons and aimed it at me, so I tried to run away but apparently all campers heard Clarisse and were aiming their weapons at me.

"All camp against one person? Not fair, isn't it" I said.

"Surrender or you shall suffer!" Clarisse yelled aiming her spear at me.

I uncapped riptide and raised it at them "Bring it on" all campers now were screaming and trying to attack me, I stood there waiting for them.

When there was 5 meters between us I raised the earth and flipped it on maybe 20 campers then made an earth fist and hit other campers with it.

Then I switched into water attacks, I raised a big tidal wave and hit all camp with it, I destroyed the cabins again, I almost killed all of camp, and for the first time from a long time I felt happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth POV (when Percy was spying)**

We were discussing when we will begin the Quist and how we will protect camp without the Golden Fleece, so I made a suggestion "Hey Chiron, why don't the Hecate cabin strengthen the barriers every day? It will work as long it's done every day." I said.

"Yea Chiron, my siblings and I already did it on our homes to protect our parents." Lou Ellen, councilor of the Hecate cabin, said.

"Sounds like a good idea, after this meeting the Hecate cabin will start strengthening the camp barriers." And we started talking again about what we will do to the cabins but somebody interrupted us "Blah blah blah" everybody turned their heads to where the voice came from, and there standing out of the window was a man wearing a black armor that covered all of his body except his eyes, nose and mouth, and what got my attention his eyes, they were the most beautiful sea green eyes I ever saw, _just like Percy's _I thought but no, nobody can be like Percy, nobody.

"A spy! Catch the brat now!" Clarisse shouted at the council, I swear that all of Manhattan can hear her, so everybody griped their weapons fearing Clarisse from shouting more, we exited the big house and surrounded the black armored guy, and I noticed that he was holding a pen similar to riptide in pen form.

"All camp against one person? Not fair, isn't it?" he said in a playful tone.

"Surrender or you shall suffer!" Clarisse shouted at the man.

He uncapped the pen and a celestial bronze sword appeared in his hand but the others barely noticed because now several campers have a necklace or bracelets that can transform into a spear or a shield like aegis or riptide, but until now the Hephaestus cabin only accomplished making shields.

He raised his sword and said "bring it on" he said in a challenging tone, so everybody attacked, he didn't move until there was five meters between us.

He raised made a fist with his hand and the earth rose and became like his hand, he punched the air and the earth fist knocked away maybe 20 campers unconscious and then he raised a huge tidal wave to hit us, I don't know how he controlled both water and earth, but he was hell of a foe.

When the tidal wave hit camp it destroyed everything and nearly killed everybody.

I was laying there almost unconscious, I was watching with fear in my eyes as was the black armored man was grinning in victory, then he uncapped his sword and it turned into a pen again, then I realized something.

His sword looked like riptide because it was riptide, and the black armored man had eyes like Percy because he was Percy, then my mind blacked out and darkness filled my vision.

**Look I will skip some time so now it will be Percy's in the last day in training with Tartarus so next he will train with Hecate, goddess of witchcraft, cross roads, sometimes child birth, nurturing the young,** **gates and walls, doorways, crossroads, lunar lore, torches and dogs****.**

**Percy POV**

today was the last day in training with Tartarus, right now I'm standing on the shores of the lake and Tartarus came in with some Greek fire explosives "Hello Perseus, today I can will show you how to be a god, and if you agree to do what I say, you will be stronger than ever, but you will feel a lot of pain" I thought about pain, I tried the Styx so pain will be no problem.

"ok, so what is required to make me a god?" I said without caring if it's painful or painless.

"Do you know how Hercules became a god?"

"Yea, Hercules was married to Deianeira. Long after their marriage, one day the centaur Nessus offered to ferry them across a wide river that they had to cross. Nessus set off with Deianeira first, but tried to abduct her. When Hercules realized the centaur's real intention, Hercules chased after him and shot him with a poisoned arrow. Before he died, Nessus told Deianeira to take some of his blood and treasure it: if she ever thought Hercules was being unfaithful, the centaur told her, the blood would restore his love. Deianeira kept the phial of blood. Many years later after that incident she heard rumors that Hercules had fallen in love with another woman. She smeared some of the blood on a robe and sent it to Hercules. When he put on the robe, the blood still poisoned from the same arrow used by Hercules, burnt into his flesh and when he realized this, he told his friends to build him a pyre out of hardy oak and wild olive. He was burnt to death on the pyre; the fire hurt far less than the poison. The fire burned the mortal side of him, and then Zeus turned him into a god to end his misery." After I said that I realized what he is thinking about "Hell no! I won't let you burn my mortal side to make me a god!"

"Look Perseus, you will stand in the water and you will be burnt in Greek fire in the same time, so won't feel the pain, well maybe you will but you will not feel the same pain as Hercules." I glared at him for a while.

"Ok, but please make it quick."

"Finally, let's start now, now stand in the water." I did as I was told "Now this is the painful part, hold your screams as long as you can." He threw all the explosives at me and they set my body on fire, and let me tell you, the Styx was a toy compared to this.

The fire was burning every part of me but the burned parts keep healing, but the heeled parts are bleeding Echor now not red blood.

When all of my mortal body was completely burned, I felt power in me that was pleading to be released; when the fire stopped burning I healed all of my body.

when I looked at Tartarus he was covering his ears with his hands like if somebody was screaming and then he opened his eyes and noticed that I was not burning he uncovered his ears and spoke up "You scream like a girl"

"Shut up, let me burn you mortal part then talk about screaming like a girl!" I noticed that the earth was shaking , so I calmed down so I won't make any serious injury.

"Well now I will transport you to Hecate school for sorcery and witchcraft." He transformed me to a high school like building but there wasn't jocks fighting with punching and kicking, there was people wearing clocks fighting by throwing fire balls and pure energy and each other.

_Oh that will be fun._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if I didn't update from a long time but my parents are back so I can't update, and please again I'm out of ideas so send me a private message, and to everybody who wants some Percabeth, there will be not any Percabeth, I'm more like into Perlia. **

**Percy POV**

I watched the school in amazement, _wow it looks like a normal high school! _I looked at sign on the school entrance and is said _Hecate's school for sorcery and witchcraft, _it was written in ancient Greek so mortals won't discover that it's a school for sorcerers and sorceresses.

There was a tall elegant women that obviously had a high position in this school because everyone was bowing to her, and by the aura she is emitting she is a goddess.

She was walking directly to me, when she was near me she said in a high voice "Welcome Perseus, lord Tartarus told me you would be here soon." She had tanned skin, silky black hair her eyes; they were purple with green ribbons dancing in the purple part.

"Lady Hecate?" I said with a questioning voice, I didn't expect a goddess (a powerful one in this case) to wear jeans and a shirt, and she looked hot!

"No I'm Pan! Of course I'm Hecate!" she said like I'm the stupidest being ever being born, which maybe is true.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect a goddess to wear normal clothes."

"Ok, follow me." I still can see some anger in her voice, but I ignored it and followed her.

She took me to an office that was filled with magical items like wands, dead creatures that I don't know their names and weapons glowing with energy, but what really got my attention was a golden piece of metal that glowed like the sun, it was beautiful but apparently powerful because it was placed in a glass box being watched by a dog, Hecate's sacred animal.

"What are you staring at?" I realized that I was staring at her.

"I, um, me, what?" was my intelligent answer.

"Oh goody." She rolled her eyes and sighed "I'm stuck with you for fifteen days and from now I'm getting pissed by you, I don't know how any person would care about you."

"there wasn't" I said with an angry tone, from my anger the ground was shaking , not the earthquake a demigod son of Poseidon can make, it's an earthquake only a Poseidon or Gaia can make.

"Calm down Perseus Jackson, you don't have the right to destroy the school because you have some anger management problems!" She said holding an energy ball that was pulsing with energy.

I tried to calm down but her reminding me about _them _was pissing me off.

The earthquake was stopping slowly until it was like it never happened.

"I won't accept a stupid, young, reckless and restless god roaming around the school and destroying buildings because he could not hold his anger, next time I won't give a warning before I blast you off, understood?" she said still holding the energy ball.

"Understood." I said calmly so I don't anger her more.

"Good." She paused for a minute "now what do you use for a weapon?" she said like if she wasn't shouting at me a second before.

"this." I took riptide from my pocket and uncapped it, she had an unsatisfied look on her face so I said quickly "And I won't replace it."

"You have to change it with maybe an axe?" I shook my head "a wand?" I shook my head again "a magical staff maybe?" I imagined myself holding a staff like those old bearded men in Chinese movies and I shook my head again.

"Fine, but you said you won't replace your sword, but how about the metal used?" Yea why not?" I mean a celestial bronze sword is not enough for a god, neither is tempered steel, not even stygian iron is powerful enough for a godly weapon "Yea probably I need some change, so what is your idea?" I said with obvious curiosity in my voice.

"Well you see that chunk of metal over there?" she said pointing at the golden metal, I nodded at her "Well it is more powerful that Zeus's master bolt, the powers of the gods who faded are preserved here and the it's other specialty is every god it touches or hurts it will take some of the attacked god power's and grow it inside to full power, like if you make it a sword and slash with it at Zeus, you sword will be electrical and will control lightning and air, and if you attack Hades it will control the dead, and so on." _Hell yea I will certainly do it but how? _"The only one who can forge it is Hephaestus but before you go to Hephaestus you go to the underworld and collect a big amount of water from the river Akheron."

"Akheron, I thought Akheron is the servant of Tartarus not some river."

"Actually the Akheron you know is the spirit of the river Akheron, the river of pain"

"So why exactly the river Akheron why not the Styx, Cocytus, Phlegethon or Lethe."

"Well the Styx is used to cool down stygian iron not godly weapons, the river Cocytus was never tried, the river Phlegethon is the river of fire so it will simply make a flaming sword and the river Lethe is the river of forgetfulness so it will make anybody who touches the weapon forget his memory, and the special ability of the waters of the river Akheron is both a place of torment and a place of healing so it can heal who ever you want and make people feel pain without even being touched."

"cool, so when I will go to collect the water?"

"Right now." I stared at her for a moment and nodded, I didn't want to argue with her.

"Can you transfer me to the underworld? Because I'm really really tired." She nodded.

"Before you go take this with you it will help you in escaping the underworld and finding what you want." She game two golden bracelets, one with a picture of a fox and the other one with a picture of a dog.

"You know I'm going to the underworld not to a fashion show!" I said sarcastically.

"it's not normal bracelets stupid, the one with the fox picture contains the Teumessian fox, a son of Echidna that was destined to never be cought, and the other one contains Laelaps, a hound that saw destined to catch it's prey, when Amphitryon was given the task to catch Teumessian fox he sent Laelaps to catch it, when the hunt lasted to long Zeus turned them to stone and sent them to space, but with time they regenerated and I maintained them in these bracelets." I looked at the bracelets again but they didn't seem so special _maybe my stupidity can't see it_.

She put the metal in a bag and said "guard it with your life." She looked at me straight in the eyes.

With a snap of her finger I was in the underworld.

I walked to the river Akheron and gathered some water in a container and put it in a bag I heard footsteps on the rocky floor of the underworld maybe it's just another skeleton but apparently it wasn't because it could speak "Perce?" I turned my head to see the one and only Nico Di Angelo.


	8. i'm not updating for a while

**Sorry for not updating and I know some of the readers might not even read my story again but if anybody noticed my author notes they will see that I'm grounded and still am, and for the next 15 days I can't right or do anything about my story because I'm in Turkey for a vacation with my family until 11 Feb so I'm really really sorry and I hope everybody forgives me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay but we stayed for longer than intended but now I'm back home so here is the story.**

"Nico." I said simply, venom noticeable in my voice. I was hoping I would not see anybody in my mission but how wouldn't I see the son of Hades in his domain.

"What are you doing here Percy? Didn't anybody tell you that camp was attacked?" said Nico. I noticed that his body was tightened like if is nervous or expecting something bad to happen.

"So? Do you want me to go save the world again and be forgotten after I'm done with saving your butts?" I said with my voice rising with every word.

"What do you mean by saying that? You mean that you won't help us?"

"Don't play dump and understand what my what I'm saying here, Di Angelo."

"I thought of you as my big brother after you made me see that crying over my sister death won't help anybody and if I helped camp things will get better, you were my idol, I wanted to be just like you when I grow up, a hero, someone loyal to his family and a caring person, but I guess I was wrong." After the last part I realized he was crying.

"I tried to act like a brother to you because I was the reason of your sister's death, but you never acted thankfully and never allowed anybody to be close to you. Too late to be sorry."

"So you are declaring you are in Kronos's side." _Who said anything about Kronos?_

"Who said anything about Kronos? Isn't he dead two years ago?" I was puzzled, the so called gods said when they offered me godhood after the war that he will not be able to regain power to do anything.

"Apparently he is back to business. Wait, are you saying that you are on your own side?" I wouldn't say I'm on my own, because I have Tartarus and Hecate with me, and I learned from Tartarus that the god's in other mythologies were the same as the Greek gods but the Greek gods had huge headaches because of the different personalities so they made different universes and separated the other gods souls from them and put the Norse gods in a universe, the Egyptian gods alone and so on, but only the Greek and Roman gods stayed in this world, so I was going to go to each world and ask the gods for aid.

"I'm not on my own but I won/t tell you who I'm working for."

"So right now you are an enemy, so I must kill you." He unsheathed his Stygian iron sword and turned his stance to a battle stance.

"You? Kill me? Remember what I did to your father when I was out of the Styx? Now I am much more powerful." With that I focused my energy in a ball and threw at him, he was surprised of what I did but he did have the time to protect himself with his sword.

When the energy ball touched the sword, Nico flew ten feet away and that was one of the weak skills I learned from my training with Tartarus.

I heard him groan when he tried to stand, when I saw his face his lips were bleeding and he had a few scratches on his cheeks and forehead, he looked angry and summoned hundred of skeletons he told them to attack me and they all charged at me, I could destroy them all with my bare hands, maybe I could show him why he should never mess with Perseus Jackson .

I threw energy balls at the skeletons and they turned to dust, 10 skeletons with each ball I ended about 200 hundred skeleton until it started to get boring so I jumped high, while flying in the air I focused my energy in two balls, while landing I hit the two energy balls on the ground, they exploded like a nuclear bomb.

All the skeletons turned into a big pile of white dust I saw Nico laying there almost unconscious, he looked up at me and said "What are you?"

I smiled and said "Your worst nightmare." I noticed that the shadows were slowly eating hiss body so I figured out he was shadow travelling but he didn't have the energy to do it quickly.

**Annabeth POV (in camp)**

After the attack from Percy everybody was very wary of every new camper, they thought every new camper was a spy to the attacker who I didn't tell them was Percy.

Right now its lunch time and nobody was talking, after the attack everybody became very serious, even the Hermes cabin stopped their pranks and stopped joking, Chiron cancelled capture the flag, the Hecate cabin was tired from enchanting the barriers every day, the Syters and the Demeter cabin are working 24/7 to keep the plants and trees alive because the Golden Fleece is not around to work its magic.

_poof !_

everybody looked at the source of the sound, we saw Nico falling from nowhere when he hit the ground we heard the sound of bone breaking.

When everybody saw him not moving his sibling hurried to him and looked at him for a moment then one of them shouted "We need an Apollo child here! He is dying! Quickly, please we're losing him everybody gathered around them and saw him.

His face was bruised and his nose and mouth were bleeding, his clothes were torn and I could see his whole body bruised and bleeding.

The Apollo kids started their work and he was slowly healing, when they finished their work Will Solace spoke in a high voice so everybody could hear him "he is fine now to live but he can't do anything like fighting or shadow travelling."

"Who or what do you think did that to him? Everybody knows that Nico is a great fighter." I asked.

His face darkened like he was hoping that no one was going to ask that question "We traced some godly energy on his wounds and there is still some that we can't get it out, it will come out eventually, but the overload of power will put him in a coma for few days." Some kids from the Hades cabin were crying because the state of their big brother and some were swearing they will avenge for their brother.

**Percy's POV**

Now Nico is probably in camp so why don't I send Laelaps to make some mess.

But do I release him? Hecate never told me how. Well, I will try my luck.

First I turned the bracelet, nothing happened. I tapped it several times, nothing happened. I wiped at it expecting it to just appear like a Jinni but nothing happened.

I took it off and threw away and shouted "come dog, come out and I will give you all the bones here." Nothing happened, and I was getting mad "come on you dumb excuse for a dog!" the dog carving on the bracelet glowed like if the dog was offended.

What do I do if I want my dog to come? I thought for a second then the idea shined through my mind like the sun. I whistle!

So I whistled then smoke rose from the bracelet, it thickened then a huge muscular dog came out of the smoke. It was like any jerman shepherd except it was the size of a truck and it's claws would cut through Titanium like if it was butter.

It looked at me with the eyes of a hunter so I figured out it was intelligent and would understand human language "Go to camp half blood, destroy buildings, wound that dragon Peleus but don't kill him and wound anything that tries to stop you but don't kill anything, okay?" it barked and it seemed like a yes.

It ran away with the speed of light, it was faster then Hermes, _now that will be some surprise._


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for everybody who reviewed the story, I love you all ! here is the next chapter. (please review and give me some ideas) **

**Annabeth POV**

Nico was transferred to the infirmary after the Apollo cabin healed his wounds but I had a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

We heard a loud growling from the direction of camp half blood so everybody turned they're gaze toward the hill but we didn't see anything.

Everybody sprinted to the hill, when we got there we didn't see anything, we heard the same loud growling from the barriers.

We saw a huge black jerman shepherd running toward camp, one moment he was 4 miles away, the next moment he was 1 mile away, then he somehow passed the barriers and crashed at the gathering of demigods and sent us flying like if he was a bowling ball and we were the pins.

Some went flying to the forest, some were hanging on the huge dog, and I was sent flying to a rock, it hit my head with a crack, I felt my head spinning and everything was a blur, faces were just like water in the middle of a storm, always moving and never settling.

I tried to focus on the surroundings and succeeded, campers were trying to get up but failed, others were just like me, head bleeding and eyes never focusing, others were fainted from the lost of blood.

The back of my head was injured, and I felt something wet on the back of my head, I touched the place where it hurt most, I gasped at the pain that came to me when I touched it.

I placed my hand on front of my face, I saw blood trickling from my hand, _shit I have to stop it before it gets worse._

I took a square of ambrosia out of my pocket and chewed it, I felt the paid subside, so I got up and jumped for measure that I can walk, I did and felt some unbalanced and nearly fall, so I took out three more squares of ambrosia out of my pocket and chewed it, _mmm, it tastes like aunt Sally cookie dough, Percy and I favorite flavor. _I remembered every time Percy, Thalia, Nico and I go to aunt Sally's apartment, we ate aunt Sally's blue delicious food.

I smiled at the old memories, I felt my eyes welling up, now Percy is gone all evil and wants revenge but still I didn't tell anybody about that, Nico was almost dead because somebody or something attacked him, Thalia is the only one left, I allowed a tear to trickle on my cheek.

I heard the sound of howling from the forest, what I saw surprised me, the huge dog was pinning Peleus to the ground and was biting Peleus's neck, and Peleus was the one howling from the pain, _poor Peleus first he was attacked by the intruder two weeks ago and now some giant dog attacks him! He really need to take a break!_

Some campers were already on their feet but still they were few to fight against the dog but we have to stop it.

"hey, you, you over grown dog! Look here!" it was Will Solace holding a bow and arrow aimed at the dog.

The dog left Peleus neck and Peleus fall on the ground with a loud thud.

The dog looked at Will like if he understood what Will said, it growled then open it's mouth "Who is the over grown dog? Do you know who you are talking about? I am Laelaps, the hound of Procris!" We were stunned, a talking dog , am I in wonderland? What's next a flying fish?

"So? You're still a big over grown dog that needs to be tamed." Was Will's smart answer.

Laelaps growled once more "I was ordered to not kill anything, but I can have some fun with you." He bared his teeth like if he was grinning, a terrifying one.

He launched himself at Will but everybody reacted to that by jumping in Laelaps was, some of them stabbing, some shooting arrows, some throwing rocks because they don't have weapons, but none of it stopped him, he just slashed at them with his claws or slammed himself against their bodies sending them flying in the air.

When he reached will he slashed at Will's chest leaving three deep gashes, after that he want to the insider part of camp and rammed himself against the cabins, big house, forge and the infirmary, _shit! Nico is in the infirmary with his siblings!_ When he hit the infirmary I saw two dozen of people flying to the dining pavilion including Nico.

Before they hit the floor, they all closed their eyes and disappeared in cloud of smoke I was relieved that Nico was safe for now because he can't take another injury or he will die in his current physical state.

Suddenly Laelaps was in front of me, he launched himself on me and I was sent flying in the air, when I landed my head hit a rock, again, then I fainted.


	11. I'm sorry

Hey guys, I am not going to continue this story, why? Because I have no fucking ideas for the story and I realized that I need to improve my writing.

Now some people will be saying 'nah, you are just too lazy to write something.' But believe me I have no ideas for the story and few of you people tried to help me ( IrishKing28, Dementia Jackson, xblackwingedangelx, even though I didn't use their ideas, thank you!) and to anyone who said things like 'You suck.' And 'you should discontinue this story' fuck you assholes! And I repeat to everybody who will review on any story, not only mine, this is a website where you can have fun by writing your own version of the story, so if you want to review on a story you should say constructive criticism or pointing errors or encouraging the writer of the story or giving ideas to the story, there is one reviewer who tried to discourage me but later apologized by saying sorry and pointing what she didn't like and what she liked and this reviewer is Glittery Sparkles ( a great guy or gal, I don't really care but what matters is she or he apologized and pointed my errors in a civilized way.) and of course there are some stories that need some bad reviews like (The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods Part One) the fucking writer of this story needs some fucking person to fuck some fucking sense into his fucking mind! He is offending Muslims, Buddhist and several other religions, saying that every other religion other that Christianity is a religion created by Satan ( he's nuts, right?) just go to all of his stories and review on his 'story'. (the story above he had one with the same name but deleted it because there was another thousand people telling him to delete the 'story' but he deleted it and made it again and in his profile he said he will be reposting his stories again and again so people will read his 'great stuff' and that he is the best author in the world, pathetic right?)

Again I repeat, thanks to everybody who reviewed in a good way from pointing my errors to just reviewing to tell me that he/she likes the story. If anyone who wants to continue this story or make some twists, just PM me and I will give you permission and if you want some ideas for the story again just ask for help.

To all who wants me to write more and not quit this site don't worry and not going to quit, actually I'm going to write a new one, with better grammar, more description and a better plot, it will be a multi mythology story.

With love Erebus of darkness.

Note: sorry for cussing a lot, well it's becoming a habit even for good things, that is the outcome of hanging out with punks, rockers and emos.


End file.
